Stolen Lives
by blu-babe
Summary: Hiei's mother did something unforgivable by koorime law, causing her son to be bannished, Malik and Thea were grieving the loss of their second child. Hiei finds a home, and Botan is born. What lengths will they go to in order to protect her? HxB
1. Love's first leap

Stolen Lives

A YuYu Hakusho fanfic

Song list: Falling for the first time by the bare naked ladies

Chapter one: Love's first leap

* * *

Hina stretched as she sat on a rotten old tree lying across the path. The lush moss growing across its old bark moistening her green kimono as she patiently waited for Rui to locate where they were on an old map. "It would help," Rui's strong voice rasped out in exasperation, "if the map weren't so old, and the Makai would just stop changing." She pointed to a large black dot and showed the dated map to her younger friend, "We are in the middle of what should be Crossaget." Hina sighed and twirled a piece of her long mint green hair between two fingers, "Why don't we just go to one of the other towns and get a new map?"

Rui rolled her eyes with an unladylike snort. "Because, half of them no longer exist. It could be miles to the next town and we'd never know because this damn map is useless!" Hina stood up and dusted herself off as soon as Rui had finished her small rant. "Well there's no use standing around here Rui. We should just walk west until we find a town. We really don't want to be out in the forest at night." Rui folded the useless map and shoved it into her pocket with a sigh, "You're right. Maybe Skewash is still standing. If it is, we could make it there in a couple of hours."

They walked in silence, to keep from drawing unwanted attention to them, for over an hour before they saw any signs of life. The two young women stumbled upon a small campsite with a roaring fire and four fish roasting on pikes. "A fire! That means someone must be close by!" Hina exclaimed in relief, "Thank Kami! We've been lost all day!" Rui rolled her eyes as Hina plopped down on a log by the fire, "So young."

Jasper grunted as he chopped down a small tree, "That ought to last the night." He muttered as he hauled the trunk onto his shoulder and made his way back to camp. As he reached the perimeter of his campsite he heard a loud, female, voice rejoicing at the signs of life. His curiosity was peaked as he heard a second voice whispering in a fond tone. He could tell that the two women were demons, but their auras didn't feel strong enough to be threatening. Deciding that he could take them should they try anything, he stepped into the clearing and made his presence known.

Rui nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the male demon enter the other side of the camp. Hina shouted in surprise and dashed behind her older friend. The three stared each other down for a moment before Jasper tore his eyes away from the two women. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to invite yourselves into someone else's camp?" He asked with a smirk, making the two blush. Rui was about to snap back at him when she felt Hina step out from behind her. "I'm sorry!" Hina exclaimed, throwing herself to her knees beside Rui.

Jasper stared at the eccentric girl in mild surprise and waited for her get up. When it became obvious that the girl had no plans on moving and her friend was too shocked to say anything he sighed. "Get up. I was just kidding. Geeze. What kind of rock have you been living under? Don't even get a joke." Rui grabbed Hina by the arm and pulled her up to her feet. "We don't live underground," Hina said distastefully, "we live above ground, far above ground."

Jasper raised his eyebrow at the young woman's declaration, noticing the glare her companion was giving her, "So you're koorime then?" He asked, taking note of their matching hair and eyes. Rui reached up and smacked the shorter girl, "You baka! You were specifically told not to let anybody know you were a koorime!" Hina rubbed her head and stuck her tongue out at Rui, "You could have denied it, you know."

"I'd have known it was a lie anyways." He cut in, making his way over to the fire, snapping a branch off of the small tree he was holding as he went. "So what are Koorimes doing off of the floating island?" He asked as he tossed the branch into the fire and pulled a fish off its pike.

Rui gave him a suspicious look and pulled out her map. "We're lost. Can you tell us how far it is to the next town so we can get a new map?" She kept her voice steady, purposefully ignoring his question, earning a jab in the ribs from Hina. "Now you are being rude Rui!" She scolded, wagging her finger at the older girl. Once she felt Rui was properly scolded, Hina turned to face the (terribly handsome) demon by the fire. "We-rather, I," she corrected herself when Rui shot her a glare, "snuck away, and Rui followed."

Jasper snorted as they exchanged glares and what he would assume to be sisterly 'love taps'. "Snuck away from what? I hear it's pretty sweet up there. Everything a girl could want. "The two ice demons snorted in unison and crossed their arms, "Oh yes," Rui started, "ice and solitude. Our favourite." "We just love being bored all day." Hina threw in. Jasper just shrugged, "Okay, don't get snippy. So how long until they send the search party?"

The girls just shrugged, "We've only been gone two days, but the elders think Rui is super sick and that I am locked up in her room caring for her." Hina said nonchalantly, slowly inching closer to the fire. "So...can you help us or not? It's getting late and we need to set up camp of our own soon." He sighed and shook his head, motioning to the log by the fire. "You might as well stick with me, the closest town is three days travel from here, and I can't just let two weak girls travel alone."

The Koorime exchanged a look and shrugged. "What the hell, we couldn't possibly get into anymore trouble then we already are in. What kind of demon are you anyway?" Hina asked as she gratefully sat beside the fire again. "I'm a fire demon, and my name is Jasper. Are you going to tell me yours? You've already mentioned your friend's name, it's only fair." Rui rolled her eyes as she saw the tiny, nearly invisible, blush that spread across Hina's face. "I'm Hina." She was very wrong, they could get in more trouble, and judging by the look on Hina's face, they were already on their way.

* * *

Malik smiled as he watched his mate playing with their three year old son. Her long white hair sparkling in the sun light, her bell like laughter ringing through the meadow. "Come play with your son Malik!" She called out when she caught his stare. The rest of their camp watched on with mild amusement as their leader made his way to his mate and child. They had been slacking off quite a lot lately, and a few of them were getting restless.

As night fell over the small camp Malik made his way to the fire pit, where his men eagerly awaited news of their next destination. "Who wants to make a trip into Froeska?" He boomed tauntingly, knowing his men were bound to cheer. He wasn't disappointed as a chorus of gleeful shouts echoed through the clearing. "What are we stealing?" A tall, lanky demon with an eye patch asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I hear they just got a shipment of the finest whiskey and smoked meat," Malik said casually as he sat by the fire and tore a piece of meat from the boar they had roasting.

The stout demon sitting across from him snarled and crossed his arms over his bulging gut, "Figures. You want us to steal food and whiskey. Such a waste! When are we going to go after a real prize?" His beady little eyes flashed red as he glared at his leader. "As soon as I hear of something worth the effort. There was rumors of a large pile of gold in Kerath, but that is where Youko was last rumored to be. I'm not foolish enough to try and steal something from him."

Malik watched as the stout pig demon stood and stalked off, muttering about how his leader had 'gotten soft and pathetic'. His followers watched their comrade go with little sympathy, not caring for the selfish pig's apparent death wish. What kind of moron would try and get in the way of Youko? The last demon that had, had wound up dead and brutally skinned. You just don't mess with Youko.

* * *

Two days had passed in the blink of an eye and Rui was not very happy. She had watched Hina very carefully and been horrified to find that the younger ice maiden had fallen in love with the brash, annoying, all around strange fire demon. What was even worse, she thought, was that he seemed to be just as interested in Hina. This was not good. She couldn't possibly let this continue any further, the elders could NOT discover that Hina had developed feelings for a male. It was unheard of!

Hina giggled as she skipped beside Jasper, grasping his hand in her own. "I don't know how to repay your kindness Jasper." She said coyly, fluttering her eye lashes at the tall demon. He just smirked and leaned his face close to hers, "I can think of something, I'm sure." He delighted in the blush that spread across her face, and continued forward. Rui groaned and kicked a rock off the path as she saw Hina's blush. It was only a matter of time before things got out of hand, and she just couldn't find the will to stop her friend from making this mistake.

As Koorime they were forbidden to fall in love with men, or to mate with them. The elders had made it very clear that should they have a male child, no matter the reason, he would be dropped from the highest cliff on the floating island as punishment for existing. Although, if she was honest, Rui couldn't even imagine what their reason was anymore. Up until she and Hina had met Jasper she had always assumed men were violent, horrible creatures with black hearts and no soul. Apparently that was not very true, and she was confused about her beliefs for the first time ever.

Hina, however, had never embraced the teachings of the elders. Her mother had run away with a strange wind master when she was a small girl, and yet she had been unable to find it in herself to hate men the way Rui and all the other Koorimes had. And now that she had met Jasper, she knew that there was no way she could ever learn to hate them. How could she hate someone who made her heart skip a beat when he smirked, or stole her breath with just a glance?

**I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser**

Darkness settled quickly over the three travelers as they set up a shelter for their third consecutive night in the forest. Jasper was busy piling branches to build a fire while Rui and Hina set up two tarps to resemble very triangular tents. "Hina," Rui whispered, keeping her voice low enough that Jasper wouldn't hear them, "We should have found a town by now. He said it was only a three day hike." The younger ice maiden rolled her mauve eyes and set her hands on her hips. "Relax Rui," she whispered in return, "we have probably just been slowing him down. You know better than anyone that I am a terribly slow walker. Just watch, we'll find the place by tomorrow and be on our way home."

**I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out**

Japser rolled his own ruby red eyes as he heard their whispers. The older one was getting suspicious, which meant he would have to stop leading them in circles soon. It was a pity, he was truly enjoying Hina's company, most demons recognized him instantaneously and either avoided him or tried to kill him. He continued carefully placing the branches in a cone shape, tossing kindling into the middle to feed the fire. Once he was satisfied with the overall appearance he snapped his fingers and a small flame burst to life in the center if his make-shift fire pit.

**I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby**

"Well, ladies, how about I go catch us some food?" Jasper said with a smile, clapping his hands together to get their attention. Rui jumped as the loud noise interrupted the silence, but she kept a straight face as she nodded to the fire demon. Hina watched as he walked towards the trees and bolted foreword to get up to his side, "Wait! I want to help you. Rui watch over the camp!" She waved over her shoulder at her very exasperated friend and grabbed onto Jasper's arm with her spare hand. The fire demon just gave her a smirk and lead her further into the bushes, away from the prying eyes of Rui, where they would be alone for the first time.

**I'm so fly, that's probably why it  
feels just like I'm falling for the first time**

"I hear a stream to the right about twenty yards or so away. We can catch some fish." His smooth voice, like silk Hina thought, swept over the young ice demon and she nodded allowing him to pull her further away from her friend. They walked for a few minutes in silence, Jasper carefully thought about how he would go about convincing the ice maiden to be with him before she returned home. Hina watched the distance they travelled carefully as soon as she realized the sound of water was missing from the air. "Jasper, I think this may be the wrong way, I don't hear the water anymore." She said cautiously, gauging his response as best she could.

**I'm so green, it's really amazing  
I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me.**

"Don't worry, we'll get there. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, while Rui isn't around to distract us." He shot her a little smirk and pulled her over to a fallen tree to sit. '_Well, sit for now at least.'_he thought devilishly, making his smirk grow. Hina sat beside him on the log, a small blush playing on her cheeks at the idea that he wanted to spend time alone with her. She had no clue about how to react to something like this, the elders had always told her it was wrong, but she thought it felt so right. "Tell me, Hina, if you snuck out, why are going back to the island?"

**I'm so sane, it's driving me crazy  
It's so strange, I can't believe it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
**

Her blush intensified as his eyes bored into hers, making her feel like he was looking into her soul. "W-well," she stumbled over her words and turned her eyes away from his, "I only left to try and find my mother. But I couldn't find her. Rui made me promise to come back home." She played with her hands in her lap, trying not to focus on the intense look he continued to give her. "Your mother left you there alone?" His voice floated around her and her breath hitched. Hearing it from him made it sound so much worse then she had ever actually thought it was. "She wasn't happy. And one day, the wind master came. No one knew his name, but when he left so did my mother. I don't hate her for it, or even him."

**Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost  
anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost**

Jasper's smirk continued to grow as Hina spoke slowly about her mother and the wind master. He knew exactly who she was talking about, but he couldn't tell her. She would just freak out and run away, he had, after all, murdered them both to even out a debt. "She told me, before she left, that the elders were wrong, and that love would be worth the leap." She felt her heart sink as she recalled her mother's parting words. It had hurt a great deal to lose her mother. Although she could not fault her leaving, it was so hard to stay by the grave of her twin, and she imagined it could only be worse on her poor mother.

**What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind**

Jasper grabbed her hand suddenly, catching her off guard, and pulled her into his embrace. "It must have been so hard for you, being all alone." He whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to race down her spine. "I wasn't alone, though, Rui took me in and raised me. Her own daughter's were lost the same day as my sister, and so she adopted me when mother left." She slowly brought her arms around his back, accepting the embrace he offered and the comfort she hadn't been able to find anywhere else.

**It feels just like I'm falling for the first time  
it feels just like I'm falling for the first time**

Rui paced around the campsite. It had been nearly an hour. "Where the hell is that girl! What is he doing to her?" She bit her lip and threw herself down by the fire. She was starving, but she dared not leave the camp unattended, not that she could protect it if any one tried to take it. She felt a tiny bead roll down her face and sighed. She was working herself up too high, for all she knew, they were having difficulty catching enough fish. She picked the jewel up from the ground and stuffed it into her pocket, not wanting to risk leaving a trace of herself or Hina behind. Hiroseki stones were incredibly rare and a very obvious trail to leave behind.

**I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing  
I'm so still, I just can't keep my fingers out of anything**

The fire demon fought back a snicker as the ice maiden buried her face further into his chest seeking comfort she had probably never even known she 'needed' before. "You could always stay with me, instead of going back to be alone." He murmured, tightening his arms, trying to trick her into giving him an answer without thinking. He was tired of travelling alone and he didn't much care for having Rui around, just Hina. If he claimed her for his mate he would never have to worry about money again, he would have a constant supply of hiroseki stones at his disposal. Hina sighed and shook her head, "I can't leave Rui. I'm all she has."

**I'm so thrilled to finally be failing  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it**

He gripped her tighter still and pulled away to look her in the eye, annoyed by her persistent resistance. "I don't mean to be mean, but all you seem to do is cause her trouble. She hasn't smiled, not once, that I've seen. She seems to be angry with you. I think she'd be happier with you gone." Hina took his words in and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "N-no...she's just a little stoic around strangers." She murmured, trying to find the will not to believe his words. He was still, by rights, a stranger and not to be trusted, but she couldn't seem to acknowledge this fact. "Face it, Hina, my beloved, she is better without you, but I, I need you so much. I have been alone so long, stay with me my sweet."

**Feels just like I'm falling for the first time**

Rui stiffened as Hina walked back into the camp another twenty minutes later, followed by Jasper, whom was carrying several fish in his arms. Hina stumbled over and sat down beside her best friend and tucked her legs into her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and stared into the fire. The older woman stared at her adopted daughter and mentally cursed the fire demon, who was now smirking as he gutted the fish. She shuffled over to Hina and put her arm around the younger girl's shoulder and jumped when she saw Hina flinch. She looked frantically for what had caused her to flinch and let out a silent shriek.

**Anything plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost  
Maybe I lost my direction, what if our love is the cost?**

There, upon Hina's left shoulder, just below her neck, there was a bite mark, he had mated her. Rui shot the fire demon a glare and quickly formulated a plan to escape the camp before morning. She had to get Hina back to the floating island and away from the poisonous man by the fire.

**Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has its cost**

Jasper continued to smirk as he set the fish on the fire, he could sense Rui's distress, and it bothered him slightly, knowing she was going to try and take his newest mate with her. But, then, it wouldn't be the first time. His mate's were usually 'rescued' from his presence and 'cleansed' to have the marks removed within a few weeks. He didn't mind too much, because it simply meant he could go find another, although he was slightly attached to Hina.

**Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost**

Silence filled the air as Rui awaited the tell tale snores from the makeshift tent holding the fire demon. Hina rested peacefully beside her, a tiny smile dancing across her face as she dreamt. A little past midnight Jasper finally fell asleep, or so he allowed Rui to believe. The elder ice maiden scooped Hina into her arms and made a mad dash away from the camp, hoping to stumble upon a town soon. Jasper folded his arms behind his head and thought of the two Hiroseki stones in his pocket with a smirk. He may have lost the Koorime, but at least he would be considerably wealthy for a while.

**What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?**

Rui gasped as she ran into the center of the town they had been searching for and saw twelve, very angry, elder ice maidens discussing directions. She ran over to them and bowed quickly as they turned to face her. "Rui! Hina! Where have you two been?" One of the elders shouted, glowering at the two girls. "You two are in so much trouble!" Another scolded, grabbing the sleeping Hina from Rui's arms so that another elder could grab Rui.

**What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind **

* * *

As night fell over the small camp Malik made his way to the fire pit, where his men eagerly awaited news of their next destination. "Who wants to make a trip into Froeska?" He boomed tauntingly, knowing his men were bound to cheer. He wasn't disappointed as a chorus of gleeful shouts echoed through the clearing. "What are we stealing?" A tall, lanky demon with an eye patch asked, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "I hear they just got a shipment of the finest whiskey and smoked meat," Malik said casually as he sat by the fire and tore a piece of meat from the boar they had roasting.

The stout demon sitting across from him snarled and crossed his arms over his bulging gut, "Figures. You want us to steal food and whiskey. Such a waste! When are we going to go after a real prize?" His beady little eyes flashed red as he glared at his leader. "As soon as I hear of something worth the effort. There was rumors of a large pile of gold in Kerath, but that is where Youko was last rumored to be. I'm not foolish enough to try and steal something from him."

Malik watched as the stout pig demon stood and stalked off, muttering about how his leader had 'gotten soft and pathetic'. His followers watched their comrade go with little sympathy, not caring for the selfish pig's apparent death wish. What kind of moron would try and get in the way of Youko? The last demon that had, had wound up dead and brutally skinned. You just don't mess with Youko.

Malik held his mate as she sobbed, before them lay a terrible scene. Their tent was in shambles, there was blood splattered everywhere. "Who would do such a horrible thing!" She shrieked as she tried to hide further in her mate's arms. "I don't know Thea. I don't know." He whispered, taking in the sight of his second son's decapitated and dismembered body. This was the second child they'd had together, and it was the second to die in this fashion. "Barlow will rest in peace my love, I swear to avenge him." Malik said solemnly said as he drew his mate out of their tent, and away from the horror. A stout shadow slid away into the darkness of the trees with a twisted smile upon its lips.

* * *

The floating island was silent as the elders carried the two 'runaways' through the village towards the council tent. Hina and Rui were dropped harshly on the stone bench in front of the council. The room was cold and dark, meant to echo the sorrow of the situation, Rui could help but think of the irony. They had yet to discover the mark on Hina, this trial was only about them leaving the island.

The leader of the council, Rin, stood from her seat and shot the both of them a disappointed look. "Rui, Hina, do you understand the charges being laid against you today?" Her voice was cold as ice, making both the younger koorime shiver. "Yes." Rui stated meekly, hoping Hina would stay quiet for once and not draw any unnecessary attention to her mark. It seemed that for once, Hina had lost her voice, and Rui's prayers were answered.

"You left the floating island, our sacred home, and strolled around the Makai, exposing our existence to many potentially dangerous demons." Rin walked around the large oak table her sisters were seated at and approached the stone bench, stopping in front of her niece and granddaughter. "Rui," she whispered so that none of the rest of the council would hear, "I entrusted you with my granddaughter, and yet you bring her back mated and so close to her age of first bearing."

Rui winced at her aunt's words and nodded, "I failed to intervene, and the cruel fire demon swept her away from my sight before I could stop her from going. I accept full responsibility, please aunt Rin, don't punish Hina." She paused to lick her dry lips and draw a ragged breath, "She's too young to have been able to fight off such an assault." Hina glared at her feet as they spoke like she wasn't even there.

"I love him, Rui. He loves me; I knew exactly what I was doing. He told me you'd be like this. He told me I should stay." Her voice grew louder with every word, until her grandmother smacked her upside the head. "You know not of what you speak child. He has brainwashed you. Don't fear, for we shall help you remember who and what you are."

Months passed, and finally Hina was ready to give birth. Her grandmother had been unable to determine if she was carrying a male child, but it made little difference to the rest of their race. The young koorime had fallen in love with and mated a fire demon, of all the men she could have picked; he had to be a fire demon. It made the whole situation much worse for her, and the only reason Rin had not been pressured to dispose of the tainted child within her granddaughter was a tradition older than any law.

The first bearing was not to be interrupted. If the infant was denied its right into the world, then the mother would never be able to conceive again. No matter what a koorime did, no matter the crime, she was to always be able to produce her daughter's until her body could make no more. If they interrupted the process their entire race would risk extinction. This small, yet largely important, fact had been the only thing that saved Rin the dishonour of destroying her own great grandchild.

* * *

Dusk settled over the floating village as Hina went into labour. Through many hours of suffering, she gave birth to twins. This was not unusual in the village; most koorime had twins in their early years. However, the first one born was a boy.

"A forbidden child!" Rin huffed as she paced around the small hut in which her granddaughter was resting, after delivering the two infants. Rui gazed sorrowfully at the sleeping infant with black hair. He practically oozed demonic fire energy from every pore. "He will be one of the strongest demons in the Makai, when he grows older." She whispered setting the first of the two necklaces she had made from Hina's hiroseki stones around the boy's neck. Rin scoffed and stalked over to the cradle, "It matters not, Rui. You know as well as I that he must be destroyed. He is a terrible omen, one of death and destruction."

Rui turned away and placed the second necklace around the neck of the baby girl beside him, "I think it odd that the result of love and feelings is an omen of death and destruction. I agree that the father was awful, but the baby has done nothing wrong." She turned to face her aunt as the twins stirred. "You asked I punish you, Rui, instead of Hina." Rin said solemnly, ignoring the comment from her niece. "I cannot let her free, the others would have my head, I have decided your punishment and hers."

The little boy in the cradle opened his bleary, fire red eyes as he heard the voices around him. He recognized the two arguing women from before, though he didn't quite understand who they were talking about.

"Hina will be forced to give up her son. And you, Rui, will be the one to cast him from the island." Rin's voice rose slightly, waking the sleeping mother. Hina felt her heart break as she thought of giving up her child, she loved him with all her heart, he was all she had of his father, and now they were going to take him away. "It's not fair." She said softly, drawing the attention of her elders and her son.

The baby boy watched his mother join the argument, beginning to understand whom they were referring to. It was him. He was the forbidden child. He was not supposed to be alive, and for that, they were going to cast him from the island. He scrunched his eyes, drawing his little hands into fists, and let out a mighty shriek to draw attention to him. When he had cried before, his mother had scooped him up and held him close, showering him in warmth.

Hina tried to reach for her son when he shrieked, but was held back by Rin, "Don't get attached Hina. In three days, he will be cast into exile and most likely die within the week." Hina began to cry at the thought and pushed past her grandmother, racing to the crib. "Then let me comfort him while I still can. What trouble is it to you if I tend to my child?" She hissed as she scooped the little boy into her arms, checking to make sure his sister had not awoken.

The little boy greedily welcomed his mother's embrace, troubled by the words of the oldest in the room. He wanted to stay with his mother, but he kept hearing that they wanted him gone. Everyone but his mother, at least.

Hina rocked him in her arms gently, making her way over to the bed to feed him, stepping around her grandmother so she could not snatch the babe away. "Go. You can return in three days to take him away, but just let me have him for now. He is as much a part of me as his sister, and I wish to love him as much." Rin sighed and left the room, she knew better then to try and argue with a stubborn new mother. She, herself, had once been the one bargaining with the elders for three days with a son, although she had been denied.

"Fine, I will take my leave for now. But come the third day, you will not be able to bargain for more time. It is forbidden." Rui and Hina watched her leave the tent and sighed. "Hina, don't worry. I will find a way to protect him from the drop. I promised to help you raise your children, and I will do my best."

* * *

Hina screamed as her son was ripped from her arms in the middle of the street, two of the elders holding her back as Rin bound the child with sutra's before tossing him off to Rui. She caught him and glared at Rin, although she knew she was about to be forced to do worse.

Rui walked painfully to the edge of the floating island, gripping the baby tight. "One day, you're going to want revenge." She murmured, meeting the boy's eyes through the bundle, "and when you come for it, kill me. Kill all the corrupt." She slipped one of Hina's tear gems into the bundle with him, watching his tiny nod as he grasped the string.

"Do it now, Rui!" Rin commanded, refusing to look at anyone. Rui took a deep breath and dropped the baby from the cliff, feeling her heart break in two as she heard his wail. She knew that he would be ok, or that he would at least survive the fall. She just prayed to nomads travelling beneath the island found him before it was too late.

* * *

Thea walked in front of the group like a zombie, they had been forced to pack up camp and move out of fear the murderer would return. She knew that they could not risk the lives of those who followed her mate, they had a responsibility to keep them safe. Her heart throbbed with every step as she achingly continued foreword. It was hard to leave one's child behind, even if all that was left of the child was the grave.

Malik sighed as he watched his mate stare into space. He wished he could have given her more time to recover from the horrific sight before they moved, but they just couldn't risk it.

A shrill cry suddenly cut through the air, growing steadily louder as the seconds passed. Thea's head shot up as she realized what the sound was coming from, "A baby!" she shrieked, rushing off towards the noise.

Little Hiei began to cry as the air whipped across his cheeks, not fully protected by the bindings that held him. The air was getting steadily warmer, and he could see the ground fast approaching.

The bundle fell through the canopy of trees, snagging on branches here and there, slowing down as it went. Suddenly it lurched to a halt, having snagged on a sturdy branch. The bundle swayed back and forth, dangling about five feet from the ground.

Thea burst into a small clearing and saw a tiny bundle dangling from a low hanging branch. The wailing picked up again as she cautiously approached it, assuring her that the baby inside the bundle was at least still alive. She peered into the fold of cloth, gently placing her hands on the bottom to support it slightly. She locked eyes with the crying infant and her heart skipped a beat. He was beautiful. His piercing red eyes were welled up with tears, though she could see them hardening into gems as they rolled down his chubby cheeks.

Malik took off after his mate as she disappeared into the tree line, hoping that she did not find whatever was wailing dead. That would just kill what was left of her heart. He burst into the clearing to find his mate slowly peeling cloth bindings off of a crying baby, and let out a sigh of relief. At least the poor thing was alive.

She peeled off the last bit of the binding and pulled the baby out of his blanket to check him over. She stared in wonder as his tiny fists and feet flailed, he was perfect. "Ten fingers and toes. Two eyes, and no deformities at all. What heartless wretch would toss you away?" She murmured, pulling the baby to her chest and letting his head rest on her shoulder.

Malik sighed as his mate calmed the scared infant, he knew what was coming next.

Thea smiled as the baby quieted, she felt her mate approaching slowly and turned around to face him. "Oh Malik, can we keep him?" He stiffened as she asked, seeing how her eyes sparkled with tears. He took a deep breath and walked closer to her, "He can't replace Barlow."

Thea winced and nodded, "No, but that doesn't mean I can leave him to fend for himself in the forest. I know he can never replace our son, but perhaps we could replace the wretched parent's that left him here to die."

Malik nodded, unable to deny her this. How could he? Perhaps this would be just what she needed to crawl out of the pits of despair. "Alright. It wouldn't be right to leave him. We will take him into our camp." "Into our family." She smiled.

Malik watched his mate rush out of clearing to show off the child to his men and let a single tear roll down his face. The infant had looked exactly like Barlow had when he was but a few days old. The only difference was his eyes. Barlow had purple eyes like his mother.


	2. Meant to be

Chapter two: meant to be?

song: I wanna hold your hand - the Beatles

* * *

Hiei raced around his tent, picking up scraps of clothing and tossing them into a pile on the bed. He was three years old now, and though he remembered his mother, he chose to call Thea his mother. She and Malik had told him on his last birthday how they had found him in the woods, and how she had loved him at first sight. It made his tiny heart glow to know that such a caring woman could love him, despite his mischievousness.

"Hurry Hiei. Your mother will leave without you soon!" Malik's voice called in through the tent flap. The young boy grabbed his cape from the head of his bed and rushed for the flap. "But I'm ready!" he shouted triumphantly, coming to an abrupt stop beside Malik and Thea. "Now Hiei," Malik said with a firm voice, catching the attention of the energetic child, "I want you to protect your mother when you're in town. I will be there in an hour to come and fetch you both." Little Hiei looked up at Malik in awe of the responsibility being bestowed upon him, "I'll do my best!"

Thea smiled down at Hiei, resting her hands on her swollen stomach. She had convinced her mate that the boy should take a day off from training and accompany her into town. He had only begun training two months ago because he had taken a shine to swordplay. Though Malik only ever let the boy use wooden swords, he was only a little over three after all.

She took Hiei's hand and gave her mate a peck on the cheek, "We will be fine. We'll see you in an hour." She gently led the young boy through the tree line, towards the closest village. They needed to fetch supplies for the baby that was on the way. She pondered about the strange little fire demon holding her hand as she walked. Most demon children tended to develop fairly quick, but for one to be able to begin training at three was almost unheard of. Five or six was the general age that they become able to control themselves on any level.

They walked into the small town and made their way to the closest clothing store. "Okay, Hiei, we need to get some blankets, and some dresses." She said softly, ushering the little boy over to a very feminine side of the store. Hiei knew better than to struggle against her, but he really didn't want to be seen picking out pink blankets and dresses. "But kaa-san, dresses will be too cold!"

Thea sighed and looked down at the boy, "How did you get to be so smart, hm? Okay, we'll get something warmer." She supposed she could wait until her baby was a few months old before she bought any dresses. Fleecy jumpers would be better for winter weather anyway.

She let Hiei tug her over to a shelf full of blue jumpers and blankets, deciding against reminding him the baby was going to be a girl. The young fire demon picked up a baby blue blanket covered in yellow ducks, "This'll match her better!" He exclaimed proudly, although he wasn't quite sure _how_ he knew that.

Thea raised a blond eyebrow at the boy and rested a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick. "Hmm, well, she seems to agree with you. But, what do you mean it will match her better?" She had long ago discovered the boy's knack for knowing things, he had been the one to tell her she was going to have a girl, several months before she had even been pregnant. "It's going to match her hair." He said simply, as if it was common knowledge.

**

* * *

**

Malik walked into the town a few minutes late, frustrated to no end. Just as he had been getting ready to go, who should show up but Youko himself. Any other day he may have been flattered to have the legendary theif ask him for assistance. However, he was incredibly anxious to ensure the safety of his family. He had a foreboding feeling in his gut, like something was going to happen.

He searched the market place until he saw his mate sipping a cup of tea, while Hiei was looing through a small book. He let out a sigh of relief and made his way over to them, thankful that his foreboding feeling had been wrong, or so he thought.

Hiei looked up as he felt the youki of his father approach, "Tou-san! You missed all the fun!" He called out, feeling quite proud of himself. As he and his mother had left the clothing store, two thugs tried to corner them.

The older male froze beside their table, "What kind of fun Hiei?" He asked hesitantly, looking the young fire demon in the eye.

Thea couldn't help but smile softly as her adoptive son's eyes filled with pride as he began his story.

_flash back_

_Hiei held the door of the shop open for Thea as they were leaving, when he felt something odd in the air. He looked both ways down the street until he saw two particularly tall demons. He couldn't see their faces, because their hoods dipped over their eyes, and he got a weird feeling coming off them. _

_As Thea was about to step out the door, he held up his hand and spoke quietly, "Kaa-san, wait. I feel something." He struggled with the last word, as he tried to decipher if it was a bad feeling or not. She froze at his words and looked around for whatever could be causing such a reaction in the boy._

_Her eyes fell on the two approaching figures, and she reached out to pull Hiei back into the store when she saw the faces under the hoods. Those were not demons. She panicked as Hiei closed the door, and took a protective stance in front of it. He had noticed the strange weapons they were drawing from within the depths of their cloaks, and decided they were definitely bad._

_The two figures stopped in front of the fired demon and smirked, clearly unafraid of the child. As if he could keep two Rekai black ops from their bounty, especially one worth as much as she was. The one on the right reached out for the door, ignoring the growl from the boy._

_Hiei glared at the man as he reached for the door, and growled in warning. The strange man ignored him, leaving the boy no choice but to lash out. He launched himself at the man reaching for the door, kicking him in the jaw._

_The other man reacted first, trying to catch him before he could land another blow, but Hiei was too quick. He spun around in mid air and slammed his fist into the other man's stomach. He landed in a crouch, and shot his leg out to knock both men off their feet._

_As both men landed on their backs, Hiei held his hands out at his arms length and concentrated as much youki as he could into them. The Rekai black ops starred at the boy with wide eyes as his arms caught fire. They wouldn't have been even half as worried, had they not felt a dark power bubbling up in the demon child. They spared each other a glance, neither wanting to see just what kind of dark power the child possessed. _

_They were on their feet and gone before Thea could even blink. She felt her daughter kick as Hiei's youki spread, increasing the dark power. She opened the door and placed her hand on the boys shoulder, causing him to lose his focus, putting an end to the flow of youki. _

_He looked up at her with wide eyes, "Are you okay Kaa-san?"_

_End flash back_

Malik was conflicted. On one hand, he was horrified that the Rekai black ops had hunted them down again, but on the other he was so proud that Hiei had been able to defeat them. Ofcourse, there was the troublesome little matter of the dark powers. He had thought that he would have more time to find someone to help train to child in controlling them, but it appeared he was running out of time.

**Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something**  
**I think you'll understand**

Seeing the smile slowly falling from the boys face, he snapped back to reality and placed a hand on his adopted son's shoulder, "I'm proud of you boy. You protected your mother well."

* * *

**When I say that something**

As time passed, cold winds began to blow through the Makai, forcing the travelling theives to retreat to their cave hide outs. It was very close to the due date of Thea and Malik's daughter. Being the worrisome demon that he is, Malik had sent his fastest member of the group to fetch the midwife they had had deliver both previous children.

**I wanna hold your hand**

Hiei would spend every moment he wasn't training beside his mother, making sure she didn't do anything bad for her or the baby. Although his training had doubled since the incident in the village, and he now had another tutor. Youko. He had protested at first, to bring the strange persopn into such close quarters of his mother, but he grew very attached to the older kitsune demon. Youko was merely twelve, and the closest to Hiei's age.

**I wanna hold your hand**

Malik had been surprised that the crafty kitsune had agreed to train the young fire demon, at the cost of shelter for the winter with them. He had thought Thea crazy when she proposed the idea to him, but he could not find himself suspicious or ungrateful in the least. It was good for Hiei to have a young friend.

**I wanna hold your hand**

The snow fell heavily as a young fire apparition sat in the middle of a field. He had finished training with Youko an hour ago and gone to find his mother. When he got to her tent, she ushered him out and told him to get the midwife. And when he had brought the midwife to her, he had been pushed out of the tent and told the baby was coming.

**Oh, please, say to me**

There was a small pout etched into his face as he glared into the forest. He wanted to be there in case he needed to protect his mother! But even Malik had told him he wouldn't be able to do anything until the baby came. When he heard the first shout of pain, he left the caves. He couldn't stand the thought of his mother figure in pain.

* * *

Hina sat solemnly on her bed, watching her daughter string together some thin branches to make a wreath. She was smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was dying. For three and a half long years she had watched her daughter flourish, and wondered what had become of her son. She and Rui had been forbidden from leaving the village, so she had no idea if the boy had lived or not.

The little girl looked up at her mother, her long mint green hair swaying softly, "Mommy, do you think, if I drop this wreath off the cliff, my brother will find it?" Her voice was as smooth and delicate as satin, and her words wrapped themselves around Hona's mind, until they were all she could think.

"Perhaps, Yukina, is that what you wish to do?" She didn't have the heart to express her pessimistic feeling about the hopelessness of the idea. The little girl nodded eagerly.

As soon as the child deemed the wreath done, she had tied it with a blue ribbon and lots of pretty red berries, they left the hut to go and find Rui.

The three koorimes stood together at the edge of town, watching the wreath float down on the snow, until it dissapeared from sight. All three hoping that perhaps the little boy would find it, if he was still alive.

* * *

Hiei was still sitting in the field several hours later, covered in a thick layer of snow, when he caught movement in the sky. He watched, curious, as the object floated to the ground. He starred at it for a few moments, trying to decide if it was a trap, but there was no movement to be heard in the field or forest.

**You'll let me be your man**

He jumped to his feet and shook off the snow that had settled on him. With slow, cautious steps, he made his way over to the fallen object. He was genuinely surprised to find that it was a hand made wreath. He picked it up carefully, and looked it over. There was a blue ribbon tied to it, and in childish letters, it said 'for Hiei.'

**and please, say to me**

He was so thrilled when he saw his name, that he didn't think to wonder where it had come from. He knew it wasn't from his mother or father down here, as they had gotten him a sword for the holidays, and they would have given it to him face to face. He raced back to the cave, wreath in hand, contenting himself to believe it was from his other family.

* * *

Yukina was sitting at the table, eating her dinner when she suddenly stopped and looked up. "He found it mama!" She said happily, clapping her hands together in joy, startling both Hina and Rui. "How do you know that sweetie?" Rui asked, seeing that her friend was in shock.

The little girl gave a wide smile and said, "I felt him smile."

The two fully grown koorime shared a look, both wondering when the two children had formed such a bond. By koorime law, the babies were kept seperate, so such an event could not take place.

Hina watched her daughter continue eating with a smile and felt herself smile slightly. Perhaps, all that was needed for the bond to form, was the giving of a gift. They would never know though.

* * *

Thea was sitting up in bed when Hiei raced into her tent. She motioned for him to be quiet, showing him the bundle in her arms.

**You'll let me hold your hand**

He slowed to a stop as he reached the bed, and leaned over as far as he could, trying to see what was in the blankets. He was startled when it moved, until a tiny hand popped out of the blanket. "Is that her?" He asked in a whisper, watching the small hand wave about.

**Now let me hold your hand**

"Yes, this is Botan." Thea carefully moved the blanket away from the baby's face, revealing her startling pink eyes and small tuft of ocean blue hair to the young boy. "Woah." He said, reaching his hand out to the baby's. Her little fingers wrapped around his thumb as soon as he was within her reach.

**I wanna hold your hand**

Thea smiled at the two children as they got their first look at each other, and spotted the wreath in Hiei's other hand out of the corner of her eye. "Where did you get that pretty wreath from Hiei?" She asked, dragging his attention away from little Botan, whom had fallen asleep.

**And when I touch you i feel happy, inside**

He looked at the wreathe for a moment, and looked back at his mother, "It fell from the sky, and it had my name on it. I think it was from my sister." He wasn't sure how he knew he had a sister, but now that he had said it out loud, he was certain it was the truth. "Well, your sister made you a beautiful present." She said with a smile, not ready to doubt the possibility. They were quite close to where the floating island hovered this time of year.

* * *

Training hours had increased after Botan was born, Hiei was determined he would protect her no matter what. He began to ask Youko to increase his hours, and when that had been secured, he asked Malik and the rest of the group to help him practice when he wasn't with the kitsune.

**It's such a feeling**

**That my love**

He couldn't be sure, because he was still so young, but he knew he didn't feel very brotherly towards Botan. He really wanted to protect her, and be close to her, but he wasn't so sure it was in a brotherly way.

Spring settled over the forest and mountains almost a month later than usual, and they came to believe it was the little girl's doing. If the sun and warmth tried to peek through the clouds, she would cry until the snow returned. Her mother and father were surprised at first, neither of them were elemental demons after all. They'd had the midwife search for information about the occurrences, and were surprised to discover that, in rare cases like this, some children were born with powers linked to the weather at the time of their birth.

**I can't hide**

As it had been snowing so heavily on the day of her birth, she was linked to the snow by her very soul. Thea had gotten over her shock almost instantly, not caring about the odd turn of events, she was just thrilled to see her daughter so gifted.

**I can't hide**

Hiei had taken to the job of cheering Botan up to try and keep the snow away so that they would be able to leave the caves for some supplies. He was one of the few people that could keep the little girl contented, and he was convinced she had felt the same tug he had when he's laid eyes on her for the first time.

**I can't hide**

She was now just old enough to be crawling, and she had since stopped making it snow. She hadn't liked how cold the snow was on her tiny hands and pudgy knees. Hiei had been right behind her as she ventured into the snow, trying to tell her it would be cold, but he knew she was too little to understand him.

* * *

Yukina spent her days watching the snow fall from the edge of town. She had heard her mother say that the snow should have stopped a while ago, and she was curious to know if her brother was the cause for the snow. She'd never been told about what type of demon he was, her mother had barely been willing to speak his name, for the sorrow of her loss was so great.

She thought she could feel him in the middle of the snow swirls, but she couldn't be sure. The young koorime stood quickly as she heard footsteps come up behind her. "You shouldn't spend your days wondering what could have been." She recognized the voice of her great grandmother Rin and spun around to face her elder.

"Granny-san," Yukina said quickly, a blush colouring her face at being caught thinking of her brother, "I was just watching the snow."

Rin smiled softly at her great grandchild, the only one she would ever have the chance to know, she was sure. "It's alright child. I know you were thinking about your brother. I do not mind." Until this past fall, when she had ventured down to the Makai, she had not thought of the young boy.

When she had been in a small town, she had spotted a young boy, with eyes identical to her beloved Yukina's, telling two demons he had called mother and father, though there had been no resemblance of relation, about how he defeated two men in cloaks. It had seemed to her, that the boy spoke with a koorime accent, but she had been unable to tell from the distance she had been at.

Rin sat beside Yukina, motioning for the girl to sit back down as well. The little girl complied, her wide eyes trained on the elder koorime's face. "I saw a boy, when I went to town a few months ago. I think it was him."

Rin could feel change coming in the air, or she would not have mentioned this to the child. She could feel that the future had shifted, and the end of the koorime race would come before Yukina was even half grown. "When you leave the village, I suggest you find him. He looks to have found a nice little family." She knew she was confusing the child, so she stood and left without another word. Unable to bear the thought of revealing the tragedy awaiting the village.

Yukina stayed at the end of the village until night fell, mulling over her great grandmother's words. She had been told she would never leave this place, and she couldn't even imagine what could cause the elders to change their mind on the subject.

* * *

Hiei sat on the edge of a lake with Youko, they had gone to the woods to train away from distraction. The young fire apparition was not far from his fourth birthday now, and the summer heat had begun to roll into the air.

**Yeah you, got that something**

**I think you'll understand**

The kitsune was proud of his student, in just the past few weeks the power he could control had doubled. Youko knew the fire demon at his side was destined for great things, and that he had been an aid to the control of the powers hidden inside, was an honor. Not that he would voice such an opinion, and risk over-inflating the ego of the gifted boy.

**When I say that something**

Their silent rest was interrupted by a shout of fear, in a flash Hiei had headed towards the campsite. He could have sworn the shout was his mother's voice. Youko chased after him, in case he should be needed to help, though he doubted that thought.

**I wanna hold your hand**

Hiei burst into the camp to find Thea and Botan alone. "Where is everyone?" He asked hurriedly, checking them both for injuries. When he was satisfied that they were both fine, Thea smiled and replied, "A wild dog ran through the camp, made a pass at Botan, and they've chased it off."

**I wanna hold your hand**

He seemed satisfied with the answer, and allowed his muscles to be at rest again as Youko burst through the clearing. The twelve year old kitsune looked around, his silver hair flashing in the sun, "What happened?" He asked, noting that nothing seemed to be out of place, aside from some dirt.

**I wanna hold your hand**

"Wild dog." Was all Hiei replied with, his full attention was now focused on Botan, whom was standing in her mother's hold. She looked like she was thinking very hard about something until she wiggled out of her mothers grip.

**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside**

**It's such a feeling**

The little blue haired girl set her eyes on Hiei, her favourite friend, and she lifted her left foot. She shifted it in front of her and brought it back down, smiling in triumph, until she lost her balance and fell on her backside. She was far from deterred though, by her stumble, and she stood back up unsteadily. He could see her shoulders shake slightly with the force she used to stay upright.

**That my love**

**I can't hide**

She repeated her last step, and continued to do so as she slowly made her was towards Hiei.

**I can't hide**

Thea held back her gasp as her little girl walked carefully over to the fire apparition. She had expected her first steps to be in the direction of the boy. She felt joy swell in her heart as her baby wrapped her arms around Hiei and mumbled a soft "Mine."

**I can't hide**

The little girl had been saying "mine" for a week already, and she couldn't help but smile at the blush on the boys face at being claimed. She had a feeling the two would be much closer than brother and sister as they grew.

**Yeah you, got that something**

**I think you'll understand**

Malik entered the camp shortly after, his group behind him, carrying a fresh kill for dinner. He tried to hide his smile as he saw his little girl clinging to the boy. It was cute now, he knew, but he was worried for what it would be in the future. Eventually it would lose its innocence, and he feared the day he would have to have 'the talk' with either of the children.

**When I say that something**

**I wanna hold your hand**

The summer passed with little incident, and the bond between Hiei and Botan grew deeper every day.

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your hand**

**I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and**

**

* * *

**

I sincerely hope the spelling errors stayed fixed just now, as I saved and lost my formatting, and everything went bold. I'm sorry if there is any errors.

Hiei is OOC, but he is only three in this chapter.

next chapter coming out soon


	3. My oh my revised

Chapter Three: My oh my, don't you cry

**

* * *

**

"Daaaaadddddyyyy!" A voice squealed into the night, waking the entire camp. Malik shot out of bed and ran into his daughter's tent, ready to kill whomever had come to attack her. He was happy to find the tent empty of threats however.

********

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?

He walked over to his daughter's bed and scooped the shivering five year old into his arms. "Another nightmare dove?" He asked softly as she buried her face into his neck. Her soft sob told him everything. For months now, she had been dreaming of her two brothers, and at first it had just been dreams. But as it grew closer to summer, and the anniversary of their murders, her dreams had turned to nightmares.

********

To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?

He paced around the tent for a few moments before taking a seat on her bed, trying to sooth her without words. "I d-don't w-wanna sleep a-a-alone daddy!" She stuttered as he tried to place her back under the covers. He couldn't bring her to his tent, to sleep between him and her mother, for Thea had caught a nasty cold recently. He mulled over in his head the idea of bringing Hiei into her tent, or her into his, at least until the nightmares had stopped. He knew they were still young enough that he shouldn't have to worry about anything, but he still wished there was another way.

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**

He sighed, gathering her and her pillow back into his arms. "Come on dove, you can stay with Hiei tonight." He carried her out into the night air, cursing his luck, and over to the fire apparition's tent. He shifted her in his arms so he could knock on the wooden door frame, and waited until he heard a bored "Enter."

**To rule the Country, baby, you and I?**

He walked into the tent and sighed, "She won't let me leave her alone, and Thea is still ill." Hiei shrugged and moved over on his bed, to give enough room for her to be placed on his bed. "She's only staying with you until the nightmares stop. She can't keep waking up scared like this." The boy nodded, lifting the covers and placing them over her shaking form as Malik put her down.

**If you were my King...**

She instantly curled into his side, seeking warmth and comfort. Malik walked back to the entrance of the tent, and before he left, he threw a hurried "No funny business," over his shoulder, leaving the eight year old boy confused.

* * *

She had been sleeping in his tent for a month when the nightmares got worse. Hiei had been reluctant to suggest his idea to Malik, but it seemed like they had almost no other choice.

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**

"I think she needs to go away for a while." He said calmly over the fire pit one night. He had bags under his eyes so big, he looked like a raccoon, and his training had suffered greatly. "The nightmares haven't gone away, they've gotten worse." He looked the older demon in the eyes, showing his exhaustion openly. They were the only two left awake, waiting for Botan to wake up in a fit again.

**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?**

Malik wasn't too pleased to find he agreed with the boy. "I have been thinking that as well. It's very close to the day we've been dreading, and I fear this year they will come for her." He knew they had just been lucky for the last few years, barely evading whoever was out to kill his child. If it hadn't been for Hiei's keen senses, they'd have been caught and lost her the year before.

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**  
**To rule the Country, baby, you and I?**

Thea stood in the doorway of her tent, watching her mate conversing with the young boy. She had been worried sick for her third child lately. She hadn't had the heart to voice her opinion to her mate though. But she was glad to find he was thinking the same thing she was.

* * *

Botan looked up at her parents in confusion, she had thought they were going to town to buy some food, but they were in a dull room full of all sorts of people. There were only three counters, and there were no shelves of food or clothes. She had no idea where she was.

**Little princess in a terrible mess**

Thea and Malik stood on either side of their daughter, nervous of what her reaction would be, once they told her what this building was. After his discussion with Hiei the night prior, Malik had run the idea by his mate, and she had agreed it would be for the best. At least until Botan was old enough to defend herself.

**A kingdom alone, but no love to confess**

They stood in the immigration office, waiting in the Makai's line. There was only one person left in front of them, and Thea grew worried as the demon left the line. She had no idea how their life would be in Rekai. Just knowing it would be without Malik made it too horrible to think about.

**Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse**

The elderly woman at the counter waived the family of three forewords, her eyes falling specifically on the little girl in the middle. "How may I help you today?" She asked, letting her grey eyes flicker to the two adults.

**Runs like a spirit by the castle walls**

Malik cleared his throat and leaned in, "My mate and daughter are not safe in Makai, and I want them to live in Rekai." He received a sigh and the old woman pushed a piece of paper under his nose, "Fill out this form, and we will begin the process of retrieving a pass card for them." Thea watched her mate take the form and sighed. Tonight they would have to explain to Botan. But for now, she watched her mate fill the form out quickly.

* * *

Dinner around the fire pit was much quieter than usual that night. Just after they had returned, Thea and Malik had informed Botan of what was to happen soon. She and Thea would move to Rekai, she would begin to study self-defense, and they would be separated for many years to come.

**Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'**

Needless to say the five year old had not taken well to the thought of leaving behind her father and Hiei both. She had stormed into the latter's tent, and not been seen since. Hiei was sitting quietly in front of the fire, a half-eaten sandwich in his hands. He wasn't handling the thought very well either.

**Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'**

He let his eyes trail over his adopted parents, and forced himself not to look back at his tent. He was happy to have suggested a way to protect Botan and Thea from the horrors of the past, ones which were trying to become the present, but he was also sad. Eight years seemed far too little time to have a mother. Although the ever looming reality of his fortunate situation constantly reminded him that his dream life was living on borrowed time as is. He had been without his true mother since he was three days old, and would continue on in this manner till the end of his days.

**My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'**

Botan shifted around on the comfy bed. She had stopped crying a while ago, and now she was just sad. Her eyes traced every aspect of the tent, trying to commit it all to a memory she knew she would lose with time. It seemed so horribly unfair to her, that her nightmares should be cause enough to break apart her family. She almost felt as though the whole mess was her own fault, if only she wasn't so weak. '_Perhaps,_' she thought solemnly, '_it is a good idea for me to train and study._'

* * *

Weeks passed in what felt like an hour to the little girl. She had done her best to spend time with everyone, so that she wouldn't forget them. Her mother and father had spent the time together, alone in their tent.

**I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...**

Hiei had been gone to train most hours of the day, trying to make the separation easier for both her and himself. So Botan was left only to spend time with the various thieves that had worked for her father since before she was born.

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**

The day they were getting ready to leave, Botan was packing her clothes into her worn travel bag, carefully laying her drawings of Hiei and her father between her dresses. She knew her mother would protest if she saw them, they weren't supposed to bring any pictures, in case someone recognized them. Malik had explained to his daughter what would happen should any one find out she was his daughter.

**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?**

Hiei swallowed hard and walked into her tent quietly, a blue ribbon in his fist. The ribbon was old and faded, but he had tied it around a few flowers he'd found outside. He didn't want to make the separation harder, but he'd been unable to resist saying goodbye. He'd known her for her whole life, and he was certain he'd never see her again. He left the bundle of flowers on the chair by the entrance of her tent and left quickly. When she turned around, she saw them and read the ribbon. In faded letters it said 'to' and 'Hiei', but her name had been scribbled down beside 'to' and 'from' had been placed before his name. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

The house they stood before was a giant building, and Botan was certain that they must have the wrong place. Thea, noticing her daughter's awe, told her that they would be living in what was called an apartment, and this building held several apartments. As they walked inside and headed for the stairs, Botan held her mother's hand tight, watching the other people going in and out of the building. Most of the tenants here were from Rekai, and as such they were not fond of demons.

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**

Thea opened the door to their apartment and ushered her daughter into the pre-furnished living space. Malik had snuck out a few nights prior to obtain money to put his mate and child into a good home. Thea had not questioned how he had done it, after being mated to a theif for many years, she knew where the majority of their income came from.

**To rule the Country, baby, you and I?**

Botan looked around the small two bedroom apartment with interest until she saw a door with her name painted on it. She slid the door open and peeked inside.

**If you were my King, I would be your queen...**

In the middle of the room sat a large bed, carved from dark oak. She ran in and observed the details and noticed that they were somewhat sloppy. She was surprised to see a small burn mark placed directly in the middle of the left side board. "Hiei carved it, with help from Youko." Thea stated with a smile, having watched her daughter trace the burn mark with her fingers.

**If you were my King, I would be your queen...**

This certainly explained why he had been no where to find for so long. She only wished she would get the chance to thank him properly for it when they were older. "Come, let's get some supper. We've had a long day." With that, the pair went into the kitchen and prepared a warm dinner.

* * *

Five years later

* * *

The skies were still dark when Botan roused from her sleep. This had been her training schedule since she was six. Wake before the sun, run around the block twice, and go to the dojo. She put on her sweatpants and t-shirt as quietly as she could, trying not to wake her mother.

**Mystery deep in the royal heart**

Their money supply had run out last year, and both mother and daughter were unable to acknowledge what that must mean, so Thea had obtained a strenuous job at the palace, sorting and filing paperwork for Koenma, the ruler of Rekai. The hours were long, and Botan hardly saw her mother now.

**Crying at night, I wanna be apart**

The ten year old, blue haired girl pulled on a pair of sneakers, something she had stolen from a shop in Ningenkai when they had gone for a small vacation, and slipped out the front door making sure to lock it behind her. She tied her hair up tightly with a faded blue ribbon and began her morning run.

**Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere?**

She made her way down the dark street, letting her mind drift as her feet hit the pavement silently. She tried to remember the boy her mother told her about whenever they had time together, but all she could remember was his piercing ruby red eyes, eyes which had always cut through her. She wasn't sad that she couldn't remember more about him, she knew it was not something she could change. She had been so young when they had been separated, that she was surprised she remembered his eyes.

**Bet you one day you're gonna disappear**

The sun was just beginning to peek over the hills as she reached the dojo. She could see her sensei, a middle aged woman with pink hair, sweeping the floors. Botan pushed the door open and stepped inside, bowing as soon as the woman turned to face her. "Good morning, Genkai-sensei" She said humbly, standing straight again and walking to her locked box in the corner.

**Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'**

Genkai smiled at the girl and offered a simple, "Good morning, pupil," in return. In less then five minutes, Botan was dressed in her white taekwondo gear, a black belt tied firmly around her waist. "Today you will be practicing your archery. Retrieve the long bow and arrows. You may not leave until you hit the center four hundred times." The command was firm, but the young girl smiled as she raced off to retrieve her bow. She favored archery, though it was not her strong point.

**Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'**

* * *

Three years prior

* * *

Hiei stood in the clearing, his back pressed against Malik's. They had been packing up camp when they were ambushed. The whole troop was dead already, and the attackers were hiding in the shadows. They had been calling out taunts, telling Hiei that he could leave. They only wanted to kill Malik.

**My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'**

The older demon had tried to convince the ten year old to leave, find Thea and Botan, and stay with them. But Hiei had grown stubborn in the past two years, without either of the people he would bend to the will of. His countenance had grown cold, though he still thought of Malik as his father; he no longer called him such.

**I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...**

They both had their katana's drawn and in front of them, waiting for the attack.

****

****

**My oh my... Ohh**  
**My oh my... Ohh**  
**My oh my... Ohh**

The men in the bushes grew restless and tired. They knew they could not take down the boy, two of them had tried when he was but a toddler and had been out matched then. They weren't stupid enough to try again. The tallest of the group pulled a gas bomb out of his cloak. They would knock them out, kill the king of the thieving ring, and maybe the boy, if he was still unconscious.

**MY OH MY!**

Their plan worked, sadly enough, although by the time they were certain Malik was dead, Hiei was beginning to stir and as he gained consciousness, so did his dark powers. His eyes opened to see the cowards fleeing with Malik's body, and he unleashed the darkness, destroying them all.

* * *

Current day

* * *

The town cowered with fear, the buildings themselves seeming to shake as two demons, both wanted for murder and mayhem, strode through the gates. On the left was the fifteen year old Hiei, garbed in a long black cloak, with a white scarf covering half his face from view. His deep red eyes were kept pinned foreword, staring coldly into space. On the right was the now twenty two year old Youko. His long silver hair swept behind him, blending in with his white cloak. He fixed a glare on anyone that dared to stare at him.

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**

The two had been travelling together since less than a week after Malik's death. Hiei had learned much from his mentor over the years, and last year had severed his only connection with Thea and Botan. After Malik's death, out of a sense of duty, he had been continuing to supply them with stolen money. Now though, he kept the profits for himself, biding his time until he would have enough money to get a jagan eye implanted in his forehead.

**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?**  
**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**

He felt a twinge of guilt at having turned his back on them, but put himself at ease by reasoning that he would go find them when he had control enough over the jagan.

**To rule the Country, baby, you and I?**

Youko grabbed a line of fish that were hanging out front of a shop, not giving the shop's owner a glance, and continued on his way, Hiei following along, brooding. They had only come into the town to find an easy supper, but the kitsune soon found his eyes wandering to the many girls that cowered behind the windows. He cast a sly look at his companion and smirked at the idea that came to mind. He was bored, and Hiei was old enough now to tease, and to get his first taste. After all, it wasn't unheard of for a fifteen year old to find a mate.

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**  
**To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?**

Hiei felt the eyes of his mentor on him and scowled, "Don't think about it fox." He said roughly, trying to keep his voice from cracking, "I know what you're thinking, and I refuse." The fire apparition had no desire to be conned into sleeping with either a whore or any other girl the kitsune deemed worthy. He reason with himself that he didn't have urges like that yet, although part of his mind kept telling him he was waiting until Botan was old enough.

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?**  
**To rule the Country, baby, you and I?**

"You're no fun." The kitsune replied with a sigh, breaking Hiei out of his thoughts. They left the town, as quickly as they had come, and found a place to camp for the night.

**If you were my King, I would be your queen...**

* * *

Botan sighed and placed her long bow back in its place on the dojo wall. It had taken her a full twelve hours to fulfill the commands of her sensei, and it was once again dark outside. She changed back into her jogging gear and said goodbye to Genkai before making her way back home. She never noticed, but it was like she lived solely in the darkness of the world. She woke before the sun, trained in the dark, and went home to bed after the sun had set. It would be years before she would realize that the cycle could be broken.

**If you were my King, I would be your queen...**

* * *

Chapter three has been ready to post for a couple weeks, I'll admit. However I was trying to wait until chapter four was done to post it. But chapter four s only half done, and I got bored. For the record, I fucking HATE the document uploader. It keeps turning everything freaking bold and when I try to fix it, it screws up everything I didn't select. Take this time to celebrate the fact I am so stubborn, and managed to fix it. Sorry, sorry just relized I made an inconsistency with Hiei's age. He is fifteen, not thirteen. Sorry, it's proving troublesome to remember the age gaps, but I'm working out a chart to keep them straight.


	4. May you find some comfort here

Stolen Lives**  
**Chapter four: May you find some comfort here

* * *

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance**_

Thea watched her daughter, now fifteen, leave for her usual morning training with sorrow. She knew, and had known, for years that Malik had passed away. She could just never find the strength to tell her daughter. Working in the palace left you privy to certain information, especially when the Rekai protectors waltz into the castle, carrying the head of their prize. So she distanced herself from the blue haired girl, pretending to work long hours, scrounging for money.

_**For a break that will make it okay**_

She closed her eyes and laid her head on the table in their small kitchen, trying to remember how things had been before she had been forced to leave her mate and closest friends. She thought back to when they had only just found Hiei, dangling from a tree branch, wailing in fear. She remembered his first birthday, and his first steps. She could almost hear his first words. She'd been perfectly content to just play mother to Hiei; until Botan had come along to complicate things. She loved her daughter dearly, but sometimes she wished she'd been unable to have another child.

_**There's always some reason to feel not good enough**_

She heard the tell-tale knock on her front door and knew it was time to go out with a bang. Yesterday, after years of torture and torment, she had snapped and attacked one of the protectors whom had been part of her mate's murder. She knew she should have felt ashamed for giving away her identity and Botan's, but she was far too tired to feel any shame.

_**And it's hard at the end of the day**_

The knocking on the door became louder until the wooden door began to buckle under the weight of the assault. It splintered as it was forced open, leaving three Rekai protector's in its place. They stared her down for a moment, as if waiting for her to attack. She made no move to get up from her seat, though she did glare at them as they walked towards her.

_**I need some distraction, oh beautiful release**_

She was cuffed and dragged out the door without a hassle. They threw her into the back of their truck with a smirk, no doubt thinking about how grand their rewards would be for her capture. The ride to the palace was rough; the protector's driving recklessly, wanting to jostle her in the back as much as possible.

_**Memories seep from my veins**_

Koenma was pouring over his paperwork when the doors to his office burst open. He glanced up at the protector's and their prisoner with disinterest. "You can leave her here gentlemen. Now back to your duties." He ushered them away, not wanting them to know his true motives for having the demon brought to his office.

_**It may be empty, oh and weightless, and maybe**_

As soon as the doors closed, he made eye contact with Thea. "I'm sorry if they roughed you up. They were under the impression I've brought you here to be punished." He held up the manila folder he'd been reading before she arrived and nodded once as she raised an eyebrow at him. Obviously she thought she'd been brought here to be punished too.

_**I'll find some peace tonight**_

"I've been reviewing your file since the incident yesterday, and I am impressed. You have been here in Rekai for ten years and this is the only record of an outburst." He was quite impressed. Usually dangerous outlaws could only last a year before they blew thier cover. Although he supposed it was because she was protecting someone. "You have a child, correct?" He asked, searching her face for any deceit as she nodded. "I have a daughter."

_**In the arms of the angel, far away from here**_

She knew that they couldn't hide in plain sight anymore, she knew it would be worse if she lied. "How old is she now?" "Fifteen." "Does she know her father is dead?" "No."

_**From this stark, cold hotel room**_

Thea wasn't sure where this was going as the godling waved his hand, making her cuffs disappear. "I would like your daughter to work for me as a ferry girl, you as well. You may refuse if you wish. However I will be forced to throw you both in prison for a hundred years." His tone left no room for argument as Thea quietly contemplated her choices. "Why should she go to prison? Botan hardly even remembers her father, and she never had any part of my mate's work." Koenma sighed, closing the folder in front of him and standing on his desk. He wanted to be eye level with her to ensure she understood the severity of the situation. "Because Malik was supposed to be brought in to serve two hundred years; since he is now dead, his sentence will have to be served by his next of kin."

* * *

Hiei surveyed the area from his perch, trying to concentrate through the pain. He'd had the jagan eye implanted a month ago and was still healing. An unfortunate property of the jagan eye was that it was immune to super healing, meaning his whole body would heal at the rate of a ningen until the jagan was healed. Or else his body would force the third eye out.

He'd been on his own for four years now, since Youko's mysterious death. He'd wasted the time trying to find his true sister and the floating island, but had been unsuccessful. Hiei scowled as he made sure the coast was clear, before settling into a higher up branch that was protected from all sides. He'd been forced to sleep in tree's for the last month, to protect himself from any sneaky demons that thought they could get the drop on him while he slept. He wouldn't give those bastards the satisfaction.

* * *

Yukina looked around with wonder; Rui was tugging on her arm to make her move faster, fearful of what had happened the last time she'd been allowed to take another koorime off the island. The younger girl sighed as she allowed herself to be dragged through the town. They had come down in search of herbs for a healing tea. Rin had taken ill the week before and the elders had grown worried.

Yukina didn't understand why they were worried. Rin was almost a thousand years old now. She was one of the oldest of their kind, and had lived a good life. No koorime had ever lived as long as she had. She knew she should be sad, and she supposed their worry stemmed from how most of the girls born just before or after herself had already been killed.

"Rui, there's a shop with herbs." Yukina said softly, pointing to the small shop they had just passed. The elder koorime paused and looked back with a blush. "Forgive me Yukina; I'm nervous about being here too long. Let's go check the shop." She inwardly hoped they would only have to make one stop. She didn't think she could bear it if she failed to protect Yukina the way she had Hina.

* * *

_**And the endlessness that you feel**_

Botan arrived home from her training session to find her distraught mother sitting at their kitchen table, with three strange women. "Mother, what's going on?" She asked hesitantly, not moving too far into the kitchen out of gentle precaution. Genkai had told her countless times that she could not trust anyone.

_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

Thea looked over to her daughter and sighed. "Botan, these are three of Koenma's top ferry girls; Ayame, Kayo, and Hinageshi." She gestured to each of the tall spirit women as she said their names. Ayame stood behind the table, long brown hair pulled into a tight bun, offering only a nod as she was introduced. Sitting to the right of Thea was a strict looking blonde; Kayo didn't even offer a nod as she was introduced. Botan's eyes settled onto the familiar red head sitting on her mother's left side. Hinageshi, the bluette recalled, had trained under Genkai until two years ago.

_**Of your silent reverie**_

"They are here to take us to the palace and help us to settle in." Thea tried to be calm as she saw her daughter's eyes darken. She'd had a feeling Botan would resist change. "Why? If we move now, he'll never find us." The fifteen year old had recently come to hope that her father was going to come to them. If they moved he'd never find them. "Botan, he's not coming. As well, we don't have much of a choice in the matter. Koenma has ordered it."

_**You're in the arms of the angel **_

Botan glared at her mother but said nothing else as the quiet blonde ferry girl stood and made her way to the door. She knew she would be expected to follow, as her mother stood as well. She supposed that she could be of more use to her father and his crew if she had a working knowledge of Rekai when she was able to join them again. With that single thought she followed obediently, not letting on her discontent.

* * *

Hiei scowled as he awoke to the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He shut his eyes tightly for a moment before he realized he was no longer in searing pain. A rush of excitement flowed through him as his eyes once again snapped open. It was healed. He could now begin using his Jagan eye. Gently, he opened his third eye and reached out for the closest youki signature. He found several getting dangerously close to his hiding spot and growled. He must have accidently settled near a village the night before. He stood quickly and leapt to a lower branch to see if he could spot the youkai. He was fairly shocked when he spotted several small squirrel demons on the ground. When he had felt their signatures with his Jagan they had seemed massive, but now they were barely noticeable.

He jumped out of the tree and stretched his legs for a moment. He would need to be somewhere far more secluded if he wished to try and track down his sister or Botan and Thea; especially since he was unfamiliar with their youki now.

It was several hours later when he found a cave in a cliff face that would be inaccessible to a larger demon. The path to it was thin and dangerous, but he knew he would have no difficulty. As he settled on the floor of the cave, a small stack of forest creatures beside him which he had caught for his lunch, he let out a deep breath. He could hardly wait to see what had become of any of them. He opened his third eye and tried to reach out for Thea's energy. He felt himself shoot off towards Rekai and come to a grinding halt just outside of the palace. It took him a moment to realize he was looking straight at Thea and Botan; they had both changed so much. Once he was satisfied that they were alive and well he was ready to switch to trying to find his sister. As he tried to focus on tracking down energy similar to his own hirouseki stone, his jagan latched onto Botan's face.

He lost his focus as he noticed that she was crying. As he grew more distracted her picture grew clearer in his mind. She was as tall as her mother, a good several inches taller than he was himself, and her body was still lanky from her last growth spurt. He supposed she was pretty, in an innocent and youthful way, with her shoulder length blue hair hanging limp around her face. He didn't understand why she was crying, or why he could see her so clearly. Everything else his jagan had showed him to this point had been dark and blurry, with flashes of energies, and unfocused faces. Yet Botan was as clear as day, bright and colourful. Hiei frowned and shook his head, mentally severing the connection as a startling thought occurred.

It had been said that those with the Jagan could find their mate from across the worlds, and the Jagan would show them every detail. Of course, being the sceptic, brash fire demon he was, he thought that was ridiculous codswallop. It was impossible for Botan to be his mate; for one, he hadn't seen her since she was five. Nor had he ever placed any claim on her in anyway. He decided to blame it on the fact he was eighteen and had never bothered with the opposite sex. Something he was quietly grateful for, as Youko had only died after taking a mate.

Hiei dismissed his thoughts and turned to the pile of food waiting to be eaten, he briefly contemplated building a fire, however he decided against it. He could eat the creatures raw.

* * *

_**May you find some comfort here**_

Botan stood in front of the palace, crying silently as she was informed of why she was being forced to become a ferry girl. She couldn't believe her mother had not told her when she'd found out that Malik was killed. The fifteen year old girl vowed not to let anyone lie to her again, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. She was being led inside by Ayame when she felt a heavy, dark presence surround her. She froze in place, trying to recall the strangely familiar energy.

_**So tired of this straight life, and everywhere you turn**_

Thea, being led by Kayo, froze as she felt the familiar energy as well. She remembered the strange dark power, the one which had laid dormant in young Hiei. She instinctively looked around to find him, thinking he must be close by, however she couldn't spot him. "There's no time to dawdle. Hurry into the castle so we may show you to your apartments, and get you ready for training." The strict, slightly angry voice of Kayo sliced through the silence, making both mother and daughter move forward.

_**There's vultures and thieves at your back**_

Botan frowned as they split up, Thea and Kayo going down a hall to the left, and herself and Ayame going to the right. Hinageshi had vanished shortly after they walked through the doors. "Why are we going different ways?" She asked flatly, intent on not showing any sign of weakness in front of a potential threat. Ayame stopped suddenly, turning on the young demon with a scowl. "You don't honestly think we'd let you two stay together do you?" The sneer on the brunette's face made Botan roll her eyes. "You will be rooming with a Rekai protector until such time we can trust you." The tall ferry girl spun back around and continued walking. The bluette scowled, so she was going to be forced to live with someone, whom had probably been responsible for the death of her father. "Great." She muttered sarcastically.

_**Storm keeps on twisting, keep on building the lies**_

* * *

Two months later

* * *

_**That you make up for all that you lack**_

Botan stormed out of the small, cramped apartment, covering the bruises on her arm as she made her way towards Koenma's office. It hadn't been long after she was forced to move in with the protector that she had made it known whose daughter she was, it had been unintentional of course, but that had been enough to spark hatred from the beast of a man. As it turned out he had been one of the protectors assigned to hunt down her father, and had in fact been there the day he died. Ever since then, it had been difficult for her to get through the day without provoking the protector. And he had little problem with striking her when she spoke out of place.

_**It don't make no difference, escape one last time**_

She shoved open the great door to the godling's office after ensuring every bruise to be hidden. "What do you want toddler? I could be training with Genkai right now." She had taken a severe disliking to the godling the instant she had met him. He was spoiled and bossy in her own opinion. "You will be given your first assignment today." He stated calmly, searching his desk for the scroll with her name on it. "Ayame will be accompanying you since it is your first time and we want to make sure you come back." He held up the scroll as he was speaking and held it out for her. "If you do well with your duties, and return promptly, I will grant you visitation rights with your mother, and possibly allow you to move out of the protector's care."

_**In the arms of the angel, far away from here**_

Her interest was sparked at his last comment as she took the scroll from him, unrolling the parchment. There was a long list of names, with key details, like age, gender, race and location. "You will be using a temporary oar for now, until we can have one custom made for you." He stood and walked over to a closet on the far side of his office, stopping as he noticed Ayame walk into the room. "Oh good, Ayame, you will be accompanying Botan on her first day of work. You're in charge of making sure she comes back."

_**From this stark, cold hotel room**_

The brunette nodded and looked over to the bluette as Koenma retrieved the oar and handed it to the young demon. She still was not fond of the snippy little blue haired girl, or her mother. Ayame was certain Koenma was out of his mind allowing two dangerous demons to perform such an important job.

* * *

_**In this sweet madness, this glorious sadness**_

Botan looked around the busy street trying to find the human soul on her list. She'd managed to have him cornered in the alley where his body was until Ayame had spooked him. He'd bolted onto the busy street and now she had no idea where he was. She was about to cross the street when Ayame placed her hand on her shoulder and jerked her back. "Time's up." She sneered, summoning her oar.

_**That brings me to my knees**_

Botan growled and summoned her own temporary oar with a wave of her arm, causing her sleeve to hike up for a moment. Ayame gaped at the nasty purple bruise covering the girl's wrist, but refrained from saying anything. For all she knew the protector had caught her sneaking out and punished her, after all the protector's never hurt anyone without valid reason, right?

_**It's easier to believe**_

Botan flew ahead of the experience ferry girl, looking for the next spirit she was to ferry. There was only one more on her list. She spotted the small child sitting under a slide in a playground. The chips around the slide were wet, despite the sunny day, alerting Botan to the fact that the child's body was probably buried there. She approached the child spirit quietly and calmly spoke words of comfort. "Hey, it's ok Seiko. My name is Botan and I'm here to ferry you to the spirit world." The child spirit looked up suddenly, and stared her in the eyes. "I want to go home." She whispered, crawling closer to the bluette. "You can't go home, I'm afraid. But when we get to the spirit world, you can ask to see your parents."

* * *

_**And the endlessness that you feel**_

Botan sighed as she walked into the small apartment, keeping an eye open for the brute that could be lurking behind any corner. Once she was satisfied that he was not there, she dashed to her bathroom and turned on the bath. She felt like shit after dealing with the child spirit. The little girl had resisted and refused to come, wailing about her home. Naturally, when a spirit does that, they turn into a banshee, which she had been blamed and punished for.

_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

* * *

_**Of your silent reverie**_

Ayame scowled as she followed behind the bluette again. She'd been following the girl for a week, both on the job and off. She had not liked what she'd seen, but could not report anything. She had done nothing to aid the girl, on any level, and yet she was picking up on the process of ferrying souls as if it was second nature to her. Begrudgingly she had admitted to Koenma that the girl was exceptional with her duties and showed no apparent desire to run off, meaning that she would soon get her own small apartment and her own oar. Despite her dislike for the girl, Ayame had to admit to herself that she was impressed. She had seen several bruises, never heard a single complaint and was treated courteously by the girl.

_**In the arms of the angel**_

Botan smirked as she spotted the next spirit on her list; he was hiding behind a tree in the Makai forest. She didn't know much about the workings of Rekai yet, but she knew the fact they allowed her to come to the Makai to retrieve a spirit was a sign of trust. She landed behind the spirit with a soft thud, reciting the mandatory opening speech she had been forced to learn. She glanced up to see if Ayame was within hearing range and was satisfied to see the brunette was still a ways back. "Kaku, before I lead you to the spirit world, have you heard of a demon named Hiei? He's a fire-" the spirit shuddered and shushed her before she could finish. "Don't say his name. He's the one who killed me," He hissed.

_**May you find some comfort here**_

"So he is still alive." She whispered happily, ignoring the disgruntled spirit for a moment. "Alright, let's get you back to Koenma's office shall we?" She summoned a portal and ushered the spirit through, smiling to herself all the while. She had been hoping she would be able to find news of Hiei when she began to ferry demon souls. She didn't remember very much about him anymore, but she knew he was still alive out there somewhere.

* * *

_**You're in the arms of the angel**_

Thea sighed as she scrubbed the kitchen floor in the apartment she shared with the head Rekai protector. He had forced Koenma to think that she was unsuited for the duties of a ferry girl, and instead convinced the prince to make her his little wife. She dropped her cloth on the floor bitterly and looked around at the mess he had made the previous night. There were many cans of beer, all empty, on the floor, food stuck to the walls, and furniture upside down. He'd told her if she didn't clean it by the time he returned she would not like the consequences. She stood slowly and left the apartment, not bothering to shut or lock the door behind her. She had had enough. She was going to see Koenma and formally request her prison sentence.

_**May you find some comfort here.**_


End file.
